Black Cross Acadamy
by Archer Andrea
Summary: Allen Kanda and Lavi are sent to Hogworts to protect Harry Potter and his gang FemAllenXKanda Fem AllenXLavi HarryXGinny adopted by skybrezz everdeen same title
1. Allens secret

**Hello! :D I hope you enjoy my story**

**This was hard to write a cross over pulse girl Allen! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Harry potter 4****th**** book and movie**

**-Man after crown clown but before Link**

**DISCLAMOR: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS!**

**Allen: 4****th**** year**

**Kanda : 6****th**** year**

**Lavi: 4****th**** year**

***ALLEN'S POV***

I woke up ready for another day at the order. I got up out of bed and walked over to my mirror I look at the bandages around my chest I sighed I hated hiding the truth from my friends. Maybe I'll tell them soon. I got dressed and almost imminently after words.

"Would Kanda, Allen, and Lavi come to my office to get the orders for their next mission" Kamui said over the intercom.

**TIME JUMP**

All four of us stood around Kamui's desk.

"For this next mission you will be over night while going under cover". Kamoui said in his serious tone that we don't here too often.

"How long will this trip be"? I asked if it was too long It would interfere with me hiding the fact that I'm a girl.

"A year at least". Kamoui answered while eyeing me. Now he is the only one that knows my secret well obviously the nurse too. "You're mission will take place at Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry they are having a tournament and we are pretending to be an visiting school".

"SUCH A SCHOOL EXESTS" I yelled in shock. I guess Kanda was quiet because Kanda's always quiet and Lavi because he is the next Bookman so he defiantly knew this.

"Why do three of us have to go"? Kanda asked in an irritated tone.

"Good question Kanda because you are the youngest exorcists. Kanda you will be an 6th year boys dorm, Lavi 4th year boy's dorm".

"Wait I'm one year younger than Kanda why do I have to be a 4th year"? Lavi cried sounding sad.

"Well we need someone to keep an eye on a boy named Harry Potter odd things have been occurring around him" Kamui stated.

"Well why not Allen he's younger than me"! Lavi said while pouting. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Allen's going to be in the girl dorms to keep an eye on Hermione Granger". Kamui said plainly.

"SOOO you're basically telling Allen to cross dress" Lavi said with a huge grin.

"Out of the three of you Allen's the shortest, smallest built and the only one that could pass off as a girl. Now out out I need to prepare Allen". Kamui said as he shuffled them out the door with his evil grin. He turned to me. "In the bathroom there our school's girl uniform and hair growing tonic and make up to hide your scar go change quickly".

"Thank you Kamui for not telling them". I said as I left for the bathroom. After I was done I looked at myself in the mirror. It's been so tong since I've worn girl's clothes. I am wearing a white blouse with black trim, a black blazer trimmed white, Gloves of course, a long fluttery white skirt, and tall boots. My hair now fell down to my bottom back and my bangs shaped my face. My faced looked so different without that nasty scar.

I walked out of the bathroom the make up in my hand. I saw Kamui sleeping on his desk. I walked past him out into the hallway. When I reached my room I saw a suitcase already packed with all my school things clothes and stuff. I sling it over my shoulder and walked outside to where the others where waiting. I smiled I might just like this mission.

**LAVI**

I sat in the boat waiting for Allen when I gorges white haired girl walked over my way.

"STRIKE"! I just couldn't help myself I was about to go pull a hook up line on her when Kanda spoke.

"That's Allen you Baka Usagi"! He muttered I turned to look at him ready to pull a sarcastic response when I saw he was blushing. Well this is going to be entertaining I thought to myself. With a smile

**Harry pov**

I stared at Ron's ceiling all lot has happened with the world cup and all today we are going to buy our school supplies today.

** Hello it's me I hope you all like this story I apologize if there is any grammar problems. Well that all for now. OH feel free to give your opinions to any of this I would love to answer your reviews. Bye Bye till my next chapter.**


	2. Rooms?

**Hello It's me and thank you Narutoslover and ****awesome pen name**** for being the first one to review (tosses confetti in air)**

**I see Kanda being kind and shy when he is in love :D And Allen Clueless**

**Disclaimer I do not own this (sniff I wish I did though) **

**ALLEN'S POV**

We walked into a dusty old shop called the leaky Caldron.

"What do we do now"? I asked them. We really have no clue what we're doing. We only heard the basics from Kamui during our walk through the ark.

"We get a room of course"! lavi said in his cheerful voice.

"Two" Kanda mumbled.

"What sorry I didn't catch that". Lavi said in a joking manor.

"I said we should get two rooms" Kanda said while blushing and he wasn't looking me in the eye he's been like this since we left. IT's creeping me out.

I waltzed over to the bar.

"Excuse me sir me and my friends would like two rooms". I said while trying to get his attention without being rude of course.

The man turned around then smiled lecherously at me "And what's your name my little flower"? I was about to buy the rooms as quickly as possible when Kanda of all people stepped in fount of me. He slammed down some money on the counter.

"Two….Rooms" Kanda said to him while giving him his signature glare. He then grabbed the man's shirt and pulled him up to his face and said "If I see you trying anything on her I'll kill you". Luckily the only one that heard this was the man.

"hahaha" He laughed nervously. "Of course sir I ment no harm" he nervously replied without looking Kanda in the eye he then quickly pulled out two keys.

Kanda grabbed them and walked off. Lavi walked up to the counter and grabbed the money back. "This" he said while holding up a coin. "Is for bad service". He grabbed my hand and dragged me away. Now they're going too far I thought to myself. But being treated like a girl is nice.

**Hermione Pov**

"I CAN'T BELIVE THAT"! I yelled in outrage.

"What that girl has two boyfriends and you have none". Ron snickered.

"No that an employee like that was hired here I think he should be fired"!

"I agree but those kids have you seen them before"? Harry asked "Do they go to Hogwarts"?

"I don't know maybe we should ask". Ron said with a shrug.

"That's a great idea"! I said while getting up.

We walked up stairs till we saw that girl the one white the long white hair looking around the hall way.

"Umm hello"? Ron asked.

The girl turned around her hair whipping behind her. "Hello it's nice to meet you is there something I can help you with"? She asked.

"No not really my name is Hermione Granger this is Ron Wesley and Harry Potter" I said while pointing to them.

"OH it's a pleasure to meet you all my name is Allen Walker" Allen said with a bow. "I would introduce you to my friends but it seems that I have gotten myself lost".

"Why didn't you react to my name not that I'm unhappy about it" Harry asked now that he mentions it she shrugged it off as it where nothing. Everyone reacts in some way.

"Oh it's just because I know what it feels like for people to stare". Allen said with a warm smile. "I hate it I really do".

"Allan-Chan"! One voice yelled.

"Walker"! A deeper and much more serious and with a tint of worry voice yelled.

**Allen Pov**

I watched as my friends ran around the corner of the hallway.

"Kanda since when have you called me Walker"? I asked it's always been bean sprout. Kanda blushed and looked to the ground although Lavi was trying to cover a smile but failed. "Oh this Kanda and Lavi".

Hermione pointed at Kanda "You're the one that helped her"

"Kanda _ALWAYS_ helps Allen-Chan". Lavi mocked.

"Shut up unless you want to die" said Kanda as he wacked Lavi on the head with Mugan.

"So do you guys go to Hogwarts"? Ron asked. Sounding only slightly bothered by Kanda

"Che what does it matter". Kanda hissed.

"Baka they just want to know to answer your question no we aren't". I said with a glare to Kanda.

"Where do you go to school then"? Hermione asked.

"Black Cross Academy in Japan". Lavi said with a smile. "But this year we are visiting Hogwarts as students so maybe you could show us around".

"Yeah sounds good". Harry said with a smile.

"Now my lady I do believe you have not told me your name and if you don't tell me I'll have to pick one for you". Lavi said in his flirting voice.

"Umm it's Hermione and this is Harry and Ron". Hermione said a little shocked at Lavi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you three". Lavi said with a bow.

"Stop flirting baka". Kanda mumbled to him.

"Anyway it's getting late so we can show you around tomorrow" Harry said.

"Thank you" I mumbled. We turned around to leave. But I stayed behind in order to tell Harry this. "I would be careful if I were you Mr. Potter The world Cup was just the start I would keep your friends close".

Harry

I told the guys what Allen said to me.

"I bet they're in league with them". Ron said.

"Nooo I don't think so it sounds like a warning maybe she knows something". Hermione mumbled deep in thought.

We went off to bed shortly after deciding to have a talk with them while we show them around town.

**OMG sorry it took so long but lol :D I always wanted to Wright a kind, shy, and protective Kanda scene yayyyyyyy please review and feel free to give ideas if you want and point out any mistakes I'll try my best at fixing it. **


	3. owl

**Hello :D So sorry for taking so long you see I was diagnosed with a severe case of writers block :D I Changed Allen's name to Alana.**

**I do not own Harry potter or -Man**

**Kanda Pov**

Allen may look like a girl now but he's still a guy right? "Agh" I grumbled as I walked out of the shower this shouldn't be bothering me Allen is a guy!

"Yuu-kun Allen-chan and the rest are here hurry up". Lavi yelled in his very annoyingly cheerful voice.

I quickly got dressed but not fast enough for them to know I was rushing. I walked out of the bathroom. Allen was once again pretty today she was wearing a light pink dress. I was positive that my face was at _least _twice as red as that.

"Kanda your face is red are you feeling all right"? Allen said with worry in 'his' voice.

"Fine I fine". I mumbled as my face got redder. I could hear Lavi and that Ron guy snickering in the background. I made a mental note to kill them later.

We all walked to a brick wall. That girl named Hermione did some weird tapping on the wall. I jumped when the wall started to open.

"Hey Kanda". It was that guy called Harry.

"Yeah what do you want". It came out rather rude.

"So how long have you liked Alana"He asked. I felt my checks flush bright red.

"What would make you say that"! I hissed back at him. I mean I couldn't Allen's a guy, right? I walked faster. But looking back Allen has always acted well girly so maybe he really was a she. I grabbed the back of Lavi's collar.

"Whoa, what was that for"? lavi said while putting on a fake frown.

"Don't you think it's weird how girly Allen is considering he's a guy"? I hissed. I am actually embarrassed to ask this.

"Yeah, I do actually". Lavi whispered with an odd gleam in his eye.

**Alena's Pov**

The guy's have been acting weird today well weirder than normal any way.

"Hey Alana" Hermione said to get my attention.

"Hmmm yes sorry" I said while snapping back to reality.

"You guys have wands right"?

How was I supposed to answer that!

"No our way of learning was much different than yours so we need the proper way of doing your magic" Lavi said while popping out of nowhere _how does he do that?_

"Oh really"? Hermione mumbled sounding curious.

"Yes, but it's top secret so shush". Lavi said with a smile.

The day continued normally as we got our books and things. I got a Barn Owl for myself.

"So Alana what are you going to name him"? Hermione asked.

"Oh I um didn't think about it". I answered.

"Oh how about Sir Komlin". Lavi said with a large smile.

"No way in hell"! Kanda yelled while hitting him on the head.

"Then what's your suggestion"? Harry asked a little curious at what he'd pick.

"Mugan". Kanda said bluntly.

"You're kidding right"? Lavi asked.

"No".

"I'll pick Sir Komlin then". I said with a sweet drop.

"Well next is the wand shop". Harry said.

**Ron Pov**

I don't know why but I don't trust these guys. I mean a wizard who doesn't have a wand they could be death eaters like the ones we saw at the match. All day I've been quiet and watched then I still dislike them all.


	4. Maybe I shouldn't tell

**Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I wanted to write laven but I had no clue how and on top of that I have exams creeping around the corner and an book report to do **_**sighs **_**and **_**then**_** my computer crashed THEN I had conformation Then my parents said I spend to much time on my computer so they took it away**_**. Gets on knees while saying sorry 100 times. I'll try to do better next time. **_**Sorry for the confusion it was a mistake I up loaded the rong one SORRY I was half asleep forgive me?**

**Lavi pov**

It's just too funny I though as I watched Kanda get embarrassed over Alana. I knew from the start he is a she but as bookman JR. I was told to let it go and see what happens but it makes me mad how dare Kanda fall in love with her! They don't even get along! Wait a second why am I getting so angry? OH MY GOD SINCE WHEN HAS THE BEAN SPROT BEEN GOOD IN LOVE!

I'm a bookman that means I can't fall in love but what I actually have? Why is it Alana? Maybe I shouldn't tell Kanda that she is really a she from the beginning.

**Kanda Pov**

Ok ok let's go over the basics.

Allen is has girly looks

My face turns red when I'm near Allen

I stutter

CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I LIKE ALLEN AND ALLENS A GIRL! Maybe I shouldn't tell Lavi about Allen being a girl.

**Allen pov**

Ok now this is weird Kanda's being nice and Lavi's not clinging on me! did I do something wrong?

"Um Alana that is Olervander's the wand shop". Hermione said while pointed to a dusty old wait everything here is dusty and old.

"Oh right". I mumbled as I started to walk to the shop but I was stoped by Hermione's hand. "Yes what is it"?

"I should be the one asking you that you seem a bi off latey you ok" She asked. She really is a nice person.

"It's just the guys have been avoiding me lately I think I did something wrong". I said sadly.

Hermione just stared at me for a while before giggling and saying something that sounded like "Wow she really honestly never noticed". Once she stoped giggling she said "Look Alana I haven't know you guys for long but I know for a fact that you did nothing wrong".

I smiled out of relief _good I thought to myself_. I glanced at them Kanda, was beet red and looked deep in thought , Lavi, was also deep in thought but he was chewing his nails, Ron, was glaring at me, and Harry looked amused.

**Harry Pov**

For some odd reason I find watching them like this is really entertaining.

**Hermione Pov**

Allen must be super dense not to notice that they both have a thing for her.

"Come on guy's let's go" I called making the two new kids jump.

**Ron Pov**

I don't believe it how can they all get along so well? It makes me hate them more! I thought to myself as we walked into the wand shop.

** Sorry that it's so short looks down **_**Looks down review…. Please?**_


	5. HE'S AHEAD NO WAY

**Hello hello hello I want to once again apologize for taking so long sigh i hd a ton of high school preporations to do and my labtop was malfuncturing so bad that i got a new one.**

**Oh i dont own any of this.**

**This chapter is deticated to ****ElricLawliet due to he/she giveing me grammer advice. Thank you i never was good at english i hope i inprove.**

**truthfully i was kinnda worried that i might seem OC tell me what you think i'm still rather new and any advice would be nice (bows) thank you! 3 **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY! **

**LAVI'S POV**

_SO CUTE! Allen Walker you have stolen my heart once again. _I thought to myself as I watched "Allen" for the 13th time destroy some object in this weird man's shop.

"I'm so sorry!" Alana cried tiny tears started to form on the side of her eyes. _YES! A chance I was about to walk up and comfort her when Kanda of all people beat me to it._ I heard harry laugh in the back ground.

"Hey, man better luck next time." Harry said whille placeing a hand on my shoulder. I glared at him and turned my atention back to "Allen" and Kanda.

"You shouldent cry over such things it makes you look weak." Kanda said whille bending down and gentaly whiping away her tears. "It also ruins your pretty face." Kanda said while blushing slightly. _WHAT NO THATS MY LINE!_

"Thanks Kanda ever since we came to England you've been nicer." Alana said with a smile.

"Che, Just your imagination." Kanda said whille walking away. _THAT FLURT I'LL SHOW HIM! _

"Now missy try this one" The old geazer said whille handing her a new wand to try.

"Allen" waved it and music that sounded scarely like the one from the ark started to play.

"Ah, That's a rare one you have there 14 inches solid unicorn horn good with transfiguration I must add that the number 14 seems to follow you around now you the Weasly boy"

"OI, Who are you calling a Wasley I'm a Bookman!" I yelled I was pissed that Kanda the guy with no enotions was ahead of me in the love departmen has the world turned upside down!

"Oh, My a Bookman are you i know just the one for you." He siad with a gleeful smile on his face. He came back with a really dusty old box he pulled out a old looking wand and handed it to me.

I waved it and as soon as I did a fire snake spun around me. _So it can copy our inoccence._

"Red wood oak phoenix bone 15 inches good at chams" He grummbled

_Heh so even my wand is a charmer._

**KANDA POV**

"Now you next." The old man said while pointing at me. I slowly walked up to him.

It took me 3 tries but when I got it lotus flowers started to appear.

"So pretty!" That Hermione girl cried happily.

"Maple Dragon heart string 17 inches good at defence agenst the dark arts." He said.

** Hermione pov**

"Now who want's ice cream." I said with a big old smile on my face. _What can i say these guys are fun._

"I WANT SOME!" Alana practicly Screamed.

"Ok." I smiled. _This year will be fun i just know it!_


	6. NOTE PLZ READ NOT A CHAPTER SORRY

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY TO SAY THAT I WONT UPDATE FOR A WHILLE JEEZ I was hoping my spirits would rise soon but alas they did not the reason that I'm to upset to wright is that my parents fight every night and It's gotten so bad that my Mom wants a seperation Really I wish I could wight for you guys but nothing's coming out right i'm sorry Plz forgive me I'll wright as soon as I'm in better spirits you can count on that Oh and plz look at my accont I have an Idea up for adoption okay. once again I'm sorry.**


	7. an unexpected reunion

**HEY! I'm back my home life still sucks well actaly it got worse but I'm so pissed at them that i no longer care and it helps that I hang out with my older sis alot I just wanted you to know that I'm doing better and thanks for the concern. SO to the more important stuff I am giving this a shot** **I hope you like it.**

**ALLEN POV**

Today was Horrable first I'm bored out of my mind because we left hermione and the others. Second being Lavi and Kanda. Lavi's acting wierd like he's competing with Kanda for something and he looks at me like he does when ever he likes a girl _wait a second. _Now Kanda's the wierdest. He's all protective of me and acts like a cute kid and his first crush. Warning bells started ringing in my head _NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO It can't be did they even relize I actally am a girl if so when?_

"Hey Alana you all right you look flushed as soon as we reach the school I'm takeing you to the nurse okay." Lavi said whille leaning down and getting very close to my face causeing me to blush more _hey I may be naive but i'm still a girl. _

Kanda Then walked over with an unreadable expression on his face "You baka" _YES THATS THE KANDA I KNOW! _"You should have told us that you were sick" _I was getting scared It can't be true. _Kanda placed a hand on my head. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"I have to go to the um bathroom yeah that's it" I rushed out of the room. _How do I act around them now! But on the other hand I now know he returns my feelings._

**KANDA POV**

"Oi Kanda" Lavi wispered.

"Yeah". I answerd I'm some what cureous about what he was gonna say because he sounded so serious witch is rare.

"Did you do anything to Alana!" Lavi said with a glare.

"WHAT NO!" My face lite up like a light bulb. _Of course I wouldent but she was acting strange like she knew... AW SHIT! _"Hey you think she learned about our feelings?" I said out loud with out relizing it.

Lavi's face changed into one of a person trying to protect the girl he likes to one of horror. "AW shit what do we do now". He ruffled his red hair making him look like a mad scienctist. He then looked up and held out his hand "All is fair in love and war". I gripped his hand accepting the challange.

(time skip)

"Hey Alana you look a bit nervous you all right?" Lavi asked she did look nervous not rthat I blame her after all we are about to walk down a hallway and introduse ourselves.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said with one of her gourgous smiles.

**HARRY POV**

We all sat around the Grifendor table in the great hall as Dumbledore started his speach.

"Quidditch will not take place this year" Dumbledore anounced causeing negative responses through out the hall. "Due to the fact that this year our school will hold the triwizard tournament one of the three visiting schools have already arived and now may I introdouce our new defence aganst the dark arts teacher -.

**ALLEN POV**

I calmed down after what Lavi said and watched the headmaster talk _so they're getting a new teacher we sould keep an eye on him! _

"- Marian cross" Dumbledore anounced with a big smile. But only one thought went through our three young exorsits and that was _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_**Yes I changed the plot of hp a lot but i'm focesing more on Allen's developmet comment it doesnt take tht long to tell me how you feel. **_


	8. doubts poison the mind

** Sorry for not updating sooner I had school to finish and such and such anywho I am SO sorry for not updating sooner and also I'm sorry if they all seem ooc and I know my grammor is pretty bad once again I am terrebly sorry for that I will try harder and please if you coment on my grammor please point out exactly whats wrong to I will learn from it now thank you please enjoy this new chapter OH and thank you very much on the kind reveiws**

** I do not own any of these charactors used in this story but the plot line is all mine ;)**

***ALLEN POV***

No why, why him he's part of the reason I masceraded as a boy in the first place so why is he here. I never wanted to see him again that no good drunkend flurt I went through hell thanks to that bastered! I had no Idea that I was visably shacking so when Kanda came over and _comfertingly?_ Pulled me into his chest to say the least I was shocked and i was even more so shocked when I didnt push him away.

"I know your upset and maybe scared even but me and Lavi will be there for you please know that" Kanda said whille puting his chin genaly on my head.

"Oi! Don't get all lovey dovey on me now!" Lavi cried.

I quicky jumped out of his arms and a full blast blush coved my cheacks to my ears.

***LAVI POV***

_Shit I feel so beaten absoloutly defeted. Do Ieven have a chance now no I probaly don't and Kanda does deserve happiness more than me. _I sighed. _The first girl I feel in love with has slipped out of my fingertips just like sand. I guess I'll be a good sport and be the supporting friend can I do that I don't know but they do look good to gether it was only a matter of time wasnt it. I am a bookman so it never would have gotten far in the first place. It was a lost battle from the start wasn't it?_

***KANDA POV***

I glared at Lavi about to say something smart but frowned when I saw the deffet in his eyes. As much as I would love to feel the happiness that comes with victory I coulden't bring myself to.

"Lavi" I hissed at him he looked up at me with sad heart brocken eyes. "Man up, this isn't a lost battle yet you know so don't treat it as such". Why I said that to him I don't know.

Lavi smilled and said "You seem to have gotten the wrong impression _yuu" _

Whille drawing Mugan I hissed back "_Don't call me by my first name_"

"There thats more like it I was surprised that you two got along so well all of a sudden I was worried." Alana's voice said from somewhere behind my back. "Now let's go into the Great Hall okay."

**Forgive me for making it so short. Now this story is not being cancled I just had servire writters block and was at a lost I still am but I mannaged to caugh this up I hope it isn't to disapointing.**


	9. please note

Please know that I had lost my pasword and forgotten about this account for a while and as I had recently refound it I gave this story to skybrezz everdeen and it has the same title I hope you all will be as kind to this new author as you were to me. I apologies for the lack of updates and please look at skybrezz everdeen's profile for more.


End file.
